Prinz Pi
Prinz Pi (* 23. Oktober 1979 in Berlin-Charlottenburg; bürgerlich Friedrich Kautz) ist ein deutscher Rapper. Er ist auch unter dem Pseudonym Prinz Porno bekannt. Biografie Friedrich Kautz besuchte das grundständige Gymnasium Steglitz und lernte unter anderem Latein und Griechisch. Seit 1998 trat er auch gelegentlich unter den Pseudonymen Doc Murdock, Doc Mabuse, Slick Spingo und Prinz Porno One in der deutschen Hip-Hop-Szene auf. Später nannte er sich lange Zeit Prinz Porno, was seinem Künstlernamen als Graffiti-Sprayer entsprach.4 Seine Texte behandeln vornehmlich sozialkritische Themen, Verschwörungstheorien und gesellschaftliche Trends. Ein weiteres Thema ist das Leben im Jetset. Er selbst bezeichnet sich als „bester deutscher Themen-Rapper“. In seinen oft ironischen Texten benutzt er Doppel- und auch Dreifachreime. Prinz Pi war von 2002 bis 2004 bei dem Berliner Untergrundlabel Royal Bunker unter Vertrag. Dort war er unter anderem als Mitglied in den Formationen Promolle und Panz Dominanz vertreten, die wiederum der Beatfabrikentsprangen, welche zahlreiche Veröffentlichungen hervorbrachte. Im Jahre 2000 wurde das Tape An der Front veröffentlicht. Ein Jahr danach folgte das erste CD-Album WortShots. Außerdem veröffentlichte Prinz Pi mit Mix Master Müller unter dem Pseudonym Soziale Kontakte mehrere LPs (Die einzige Alternative und Die schiefe Ebene des Bewusstseins). 1998 war Pi auf dem Sammelalbum Berlin Nr. 1 Vol.1 mit einem Song vertreten. 1998 gelangte sein Album Porno Privat, welches als Privatkopie eigentlich nur für Bekannte und Freunde gedacht war und von dem es nur zwölf Kopien gab, auf (nach seinen Angaben) bisher unbekanntem Wege ins Internet. Darauf befand sich der Track Keine Liebe, der ihn in der Berliner Rapszene bekannt machte. 2001 veröffentlichte er auf der Internetseite von Royal Bunker die EP Radium als kostenlosen Download. Aus dieser EP entwickelte sich das 2002 veröffentlichte Album Radium Reaktion. Es folgten weitere Projekte, wie zum Beispiel das ebenfalls 2002 erschienene Blackbooktape 2: Jung, Schön und Stylisch, bis Pi 2004 seinen vorläufigen Ausstieg aus dem Rap-Business bekannt gab. Prinz Pi beendete vorübergehend seine Royal Bunker-Koop mit dem Kollabo-Album 1. Liga, das aus der Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Kollegen Separate entstand. Das Album wurde über Separates Label Buckwheats Music veröffentlicht. Im Februar 2005 folgte Prinz Pis Rückkehr dort mit dem Street-Album Guess who's back on the streets. Anfang Mai 2005 erschien Pis Soloalbum Teenage Mutant Horror Show, welches wieder über das Mainzer Label Buckwheats Music veröffentlicht wurde, welches innerhalb von zwei Wochen komplett geschrieben wurde und aus einer Wette mit Separate heraus entstand. Das Album beinhaltet unter anderem 13 Beats vom Album Rap Art War von Kinder des Zorns (Casper, Separate, Fadee & Abroo), welche jedoch mit neuen Texten von Pi aufgenommen wurden. Nach dieser Veröffentlichung erfolgte seine Umbenennung zu Prinz Pi, da er es leid war, von oberflächlichen Magazinen die CDs ungeöffnet zurückgeschickt zu bekommen, da diese „nicht noch so eine CD von einem dieser Porno-Rapper“ haben wollten. Auf dem Splash!-Festival 2005 stellte Pi sein Streetalbum Zeit ist Geld vor und trat mit Kid Kobra und Smexer auf der MZEE.com-Bühne auf. Am 17. November 2005 folgte mit Geschriebene Geschichte (1998–2005) ein 'Best of' Album. Auf der CD befinden sich neben drei Remixen auch zwei komplett neue Tracks. Am 4. August 2006 erschien die EP Instinkt. Mittlerweile hatte Pi zusammen mit Freunden das Label No Peanuts gegründet. Am 22. September 2006 erschien das bisher umfangreichste Album !DonnerwetteR!, das fast ausschließlich von Biztram produziert wurde. Dieses mit der Chartplatzierung 56 bis dahin kommerziell erfolgreichste Werk wird von Pi als sein erstes richtiges Album bezeichnet. Es erschien in einer Standardversion mit zwei CDs und einer Limited Edition mit 3 CDs. Während man auf der ersten CD 22 Lieder findet, befinden sich auf der zweiten Herr der Dinge benannten CD 30 Stücke, die bis auf eine Ausnahme ohne Beat auskommen und komplett orchestriert sind. Angelehnt an Heldenepen im Stile von Herr der Ringe oder dem Nibelungenlied verpackt Pi hier die Geschichte des Deutschen Raps in eine große Geschichte. Am 9. Februar 2007 erschien die DVD + Streetalbum Das PrinzIP Prinz PI. Die DVD beinhaltet Material wie Tourberichte und Liveausschnitte von der „Nicht-auf-die-Tour“, dem Splash! 2006 in Chemnitz sowie humoreske Clips wie „Crossgolf“ mit Frank Zander und mehr. Das der DVD beigefügte Streetalbum enthält 17 Titel mit Gastbeiträgen von Kobra und Jonarama. Am 6. Juli 2007 trat Prinz Pi mit einigen Lieder aus seinem aktuellen Album !Donnerwetter! und älteren Stücken wie Keine Liebe auf der Mainstage (Vulcano-Stage) des Splash! Festivals 2007 und einen Tag später auf der Rheinhiphop-Stage auf dem Rheinkultur in Bonn auf. Seit der Veröffentlichung des Liedes Monarchie bezeichnet sich Prinz Pi nun auch, was ein Novum darstellt, als Anhänger und Begründer des deutschen „Dandy-Raps“, der sich als Mutation des Conscious Rap in der deutschen Rapszene zu etablieren beginnt. Neben seinem musikalischen Engagement studierte Friedrich Kautz von 2002 bis 2008 Kommunikationsdesign an der Kunsthochschule Berlin-Weißensee. Prinz Pi gestaltet den Großteil seines Artworks selbst. 5 Ende 2007 gewann Pi den Newcomer-Preis der Volkswagen Sound Foundation.6 Im Februar 2008 flog Pi mit anderen Musikern nach Tansania. Dort nahm er an der Virus Free Generation HipHop Tour teil, bei der der Rapper mit Jugendlichen Lieder aufnahm, die sich thematisch mit der Immunschwächekrankheit AIDS beschäftigen. Im Rahmen der Tournee wurde des Weiteren eine Dokumentation gedreht und ein Konzert veranstaltet.7 Der Berliner kehrte am 12. Februar nach Deutschland zurück.8 Nach seiner Rückkehr unterzog sich Prinz Pi einer Operation an seinen Stimmbändern. Am 24. Oktober 2008 erschien sein neues Album Neopunk. Davon gibt es zwei Varianten, eine normale Version und die Deluxe-Version, mit vier Bonustiteln. Ende 2008 arbeitete er noch einmal mit Frank Zander zusammen. Biztram produzierte mit ihnen den Track „Wo gehst du hin meine Schöne" über die Zerstörung der Erde und die Selbstausrottung der Menschheit, in dem Frank Zander sogar selbst rappt. Im Juni 2009 wurde bekannt, dass Universal und das Label No Peanuts sich von Prinz Pi trennen. Außerdem wurde er zur gleichen Zeit Vater einer Tochter.9 Am 13. Juli 2009 ließ er auf seinem offiziellen Weblog verlauten, dass er das Label Keine Liebe Records gegründet habe. Bisher erschien auf diesem Label im Jahre 2009 das Album Teenage Mutant Horror Show 2 und im Jahre 2010 die Illuminati EP. Am 28. Januar 2011 erschien sein Soloalbum Rebell ohne Grund. Es stieg auf Platz 9 in die Charts ein und enthielt Gastbeiträge von E-Rich, Chefkoch, Frauenarzt, Timi Hendrix, Mudi und Raf Camora.10 Die erste Single Du bist''wurde am 14. Januar veröffentlicht. Am 9. Dezember 2011 erschien das Akustik-Album ''Hallo Musik. Im November 2012 ging er auf Deutschlandtournee.11 Diese trug den Namen Rebell mit Band, in Anlehnung an sein Soloalbum Rebell ohne Grund. Mit ca. 14.000 Besuchern und zehn Konzerten (fünf davon ausverkauft) war es bis jetzt seine größte Tournee. Prinz Pis zwölftes Soloalbum Kompass ohne Norden erschien am 12. April 2013 und stieg auf Platz 1 in die deutschen Albumcharts ein, was für den Künstler die erste Spitzenposition seiner Karriere bedeutet. Diskografie ; Alben * 1999: Porno Privat * 2001: Radiumreaktion * 2003: BlackbookCD #2 – Jung, schön & stylisch * 2005: Teenage Mutant Horror Show * 2005: Zeit ist Geld * 2005: Geschriebene Geschichte 1998–2005 (Best-Of) * 2006: ...lässt die Puppen tanzen (Live-Album) * 2006: !DonnerwetteR! * 2007: Das Prinz IP Prinz Pi Volume 1 * 2007: Zeitlos (Remix-Album) * 2008: Neopunk * 2009: Teenage Mutant Horror Show 2 * 2011: Rebell ohne Grund * 2011: Hallo Musik (Akustik-Album) * 2013: Kompass ohne Norden * 2014: Kompass ohne Norden Live: Auf Kurs nach Hause ; Kollaborationen * 1998: Die schiefe Ebene des Bewusstseins (Prinz Porno & Mix Rasta als Soziale Kontakte) * 2000: Die einzige Alternative (Prinz Porno & Mix Rasta als Soziale Kontakte) * 2000: Flüssig Brot (Prinz Porno & Smexer als ProMolle MC's) * 2001: Muskat (Prinz Porno, Smexer, Lockefella & Jazalou) * 2003: Salz für die Nase (Prinz Porno & Smexer als ProMolle MC's) * 2003: Panzerplatte (Prinz Porno & Kobra als PanzDominanz) * 2004: 1. Liga (Prinz Porno & Separate) ; Mixtapes/EPs * 2001: Radium (EP) * 2002: Picknick (EP) * 2005: Guess who´s back on the streets (Mixtape) * 2006: Instinkt (EP) * 2007: Rap mich am A! (Kiss FM) (Mixtape) * 2010: Illuminati (EP) * 2011: Achse des Schönen (Juice Exclusive EP) * 2013: Sneakerking 3 (Sneaker Freaker Exclusive EP) ; Singles * 2006: Berlin, große Liebe * 2008: Gib dem Affen Zucker * 2008: 2030 * 2011: Du bist * 2011: Königin von Kreuzberg * 2012: Unser Platz * 2013: 100X (featuring Casper) * 2013: Glück * 2013: Kompass ohne Norden * 2013: Aschenflug (Adel Tawil feat. Prinz Pi & Sido) * 2014: Riskier alles ; Label-Sampler * 2000: An der Front (Beatfabrik) * 2001: Operation Fuck Big Bud (Beatfabrik) * 2001: Wortshots (Beatfabrik) * 2003: Blackbook #3 (Beatfabrik) ; Juice-Exclusives * 2005: Ohne Pee (feat. Abroo) (Juice-CD #52) * 2006: Roter September (Juice-CD #67) * 2007: Totentanz (Juice-CD #75) * 2007: Newschool Ikonen (feat. Eko Fresh) (Juice-CD #78) * 2008: Gimme More (feat. Fid-Q) (Juice-CD #84) * 2008: Laufpass (mit Casper) (Juice-CD #88) * 2008: Alleine (Juice-CD #91) * 2008: Hurra! (feat. E-Rich, Biztram, Affenboss, Casper, Plan B und Maeckes) (Juice-CD #93) * 2009: Hydra (Juice-CD #100) * 2011: Achse des Schönen (Juice #135) * 2013: 100X (Juice-CD #115) * 2013: Ein Atze kommt selten allein (mit Frauenarzt, Manny Marc, Fler, Smoky, Vapeilas, Major McFly, Kid Millennium, MC Bogy, Medizin Mann, MC Basstard, Blokkmonsta, King Orgasmus One, Serk, She-Raw und DJ Reckless) (Juice-CD #115) * 2014: Keine Liebe (mit eRRdeKa & Olson) (Juice #161) Auszeichnungen * 1 Live Krone ** 2013: in der Kategorie „Bester Plan B-Act“ Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Conscious Rapper Kategorie:Alternativ Rapper Kategorie:Nerdcore Kategorie:Battles